In Technicolor
by The Despair Factor
Summary: The Saiyuki boys spend a relaxing day at Disney.


A.N. - How did the boys get to Disney? Eh, I don't know, it's not that important. This is just a short little story with a bunch of silly fun!  
-----  
  
Oh oh! I want to go on Space Mountain!!  
  
  
  
Oh oh! I want to go on Alien Invasion!!  
  
  
  
Oh oh! I want to go on.....  
  
I think you should stop Goku, his face is turning red already.  
  
Already? We've only been here for 10 minutes. Why did I agree to come with you guys?  
  
Now now, we're all going to have fun today.  
  
.......Define fun.  
  
Disney!! That's fun!!  
  
  
  
Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Goyjo, and a more hyperactive than usual Son Goku stood outside the entrance to Magic Kingdom, all four Saiyuki members getting more than a few curious stares, respectively.  
  
Are we just going to stand here or what? Gojyo threw make his long mane of bright red hair out of his eyes, causing a courses of giggles from a small group of Christian school girls walking past the group.  
  
Heh, you like that?  
  
Gojyo! They're children!  
  
Hakkai shook his head at the pedifile and turned his attention back to the group's leader, who by now, had turned a nice maroon hue.  
  
Sanzo, it really isn't all that bad you know.  
  
Sanzo stared at Hakkai, turned to Goku who was bouncing off of any available wall space, and turned back to Hakkai. No, It really _is_ that bad.  
  
Guys come on! Let's get started already!  
  
I agree, the guards are starting to look at us funny.  
  
Sanzo snorted. Getting past the guards was easy. They didn't search him, citing religious reasons so the monk got to smuggle in his vanishing gun, which he realized now would come in useful later on in the day, for shooting hyperactive monkeys.  
  
Goku took hold of the nearest available hand, in this case Gojyo and strung him along behind the overexcited child, the other two following closely behind.  
  
Why are there so many people here? It's packed.  
  
Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai squeezed their way through the overpopulated entrance, while the rest of the crowd seemed to part for Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai shifted his eyepiece. Maybe you shouldn't of worn your robes, people are paying a lot of attention to you.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. Have you ever seen me in anything else?  
  
No, but you're just going to get a lot of unwanted attention.  
  
Sanzo snorted. Like I care. How long are we going to be here?  
  
Goku turned around and beamed at the aggravated monk. All day Sanzo! That's the only way we're gonna be able to go on all the rides.  
  
_All_ the rides?  
  
Hakkai grabbed Sanzo's arm before it reached the inside of his robes. Let's just play along, you might have fun.  
  
Sanzo's eye started to twitch. It was going to be a long day.  
  
-----  
  
What is this ride called again?  
  
Gojyo searched the fold out map in his hands. Splash Mountain. It is a fast water ride, or something like that. Water?! Gojyo tried to push his way out of the line but Goku held fast to him.  
  
It's not like we're swimming in the water you kappa, we're going to be in little boats, at least I think so.  
  
Gojyo turned to Sanzo. Give me your gun.  
  
Sanzo smiled and tried to oblige but Hakkai stood in the middle of them. I hope I'm not going to be doing this all day.  
  
Not all day, if you give me the gun now.  
  
Oh oh, it's our turn! Come on! Goku body heaved Gojyo in the seat next to him while Hakkai and Sanzo sat behind them.  
  
Goku swayed in his seat while Gojyo tightly clenched the safety bar in front of him.  
  
Goku, shut up.  
  
Sanzo crossed his arms and sat low in his seat giving all the mechanical puppets during the course of the ride death glares. Gojyo just tried to stuff himself in a tight ball at the bottom of the log they were in.  
  
What's with the music?  
  
Hakkai smiled. It's fitting with the scenery right?  
  
The path the log was taking opened up and the Saiyuki boys found themselves outside and the log looming on top of a long free fall into a small hole under the water.  
  
Gojyo's eyes got insanely huge. Don't tell me....  
  
Goku bounced. This is the fun part, put your hands up!  
  
As the log descended a shrilling scream could be heard all around the expansive park by one very scared water demon.  
  
-----  
  
The four men exited the water ride, Gojyo shaking his hair dry and Sanzo inspecting his robe for any signs of wetness.  
  
Well that sucked.  
  
Goku was still bouncing. Alright, let's go on Pirates of the Caribbean now.  
  
Gojyo held a hand up. Does any part of that ride include water?  
  
Well yeah but...  
  
_No_ more water rides!  
  
Goku momentarily frowned but quickly starting up bouncing again.  
  
Alright, Space Mountain next!  
  
Gojyo was looking behind them. What about that one? Thunder Mountain?  
  
Hakkai followed his gaze. Oh, it's shut down.  
  
How did you know that?  
  
The sign out front.  
  
Goku searched his brain for a minute. Yeah, someone died on it. They're fixing the problem or whatever.  
  
Sanzo turned and started walking towards the broken down ride. That's the one for me.  
  
Hakkai grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. Calm down! The day will get better.  
  
Goku beamed. Yup, it just started. Follow me!  
  
Goku started bouncing his way through the crowd while the three other Saiyuki members slowly followed.  
  
Whose idea was this again?  
  
Hakkai raised a finger. I thought it would be nice relaxing day...  
  
Sanzo sneered at the smiling man.   
  
-----  
  
Wow, this is trippy.  
  
Gojyo moved his head along with the holographic picture of a man walking on the moon. If you spin your head around like this, it looks like he's disco dancing.  
  
Gojyo, you're holding up the line.  
  
Hakkai grabbed a piece of Gojyo's shirt and pulled him away from the poster.  
  
Why are there so many people here? You would think this is the most popular ride here!  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo sheepishly. It kinda is.  
  
Sanzo reached into his robe yet again but Hakkai grabbed his wrist. If you keep doing that I'm going to take it away.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. Alright, mother.  
  
Gojyo laughed loudly and slapped Sanzo on the back. Mother! That's great!  
  
Get your hands off me.  
  
Hey hey, it's our turn.  
  
Sanzo stared at the little spaceship waiting for him. Wow, this is suppose to keep me from flying out during the duration of this roller coaster?  
  
Goku jumped in front while Sanzo sat in the middle seat and Hakkai took up the rear.  
  
Hey, you guys are going to abandon me?!  
  
Gojyo waved his arms wildly as he was ushered into the little ship behind his comrades.  
  
Hakkai turned around and waved his hand. We'll meet you at the end, don't worry.  
  
The ride started up and Sanzo crossed his arms as the ship traveled slowly down a tunnel with bright red walls and an ear piercing space gun sound repeating over and over again.  
  
Make it stop.  
  
My, this is annoying.  
  
Goku turned around and yelled over the deafening sound. Remember, don't put your hands in the air because the tracks are so close together that your hands could get cut off.  
  
.......this whole place is just a mountain of death. And you thought this was going to be a _fun_ day.  
  
Maybe things will cha.....  
  
Hakkai was cut off abruptly as the ship plummeted into a dark abyss.  
  
-----  
  
Each area is divided up into sections and their respective rides are in those sections. Now, we were just in Tomorrow Land, where all the futuristic rides and buildings are. Over there is Frontier Land, where we were earlier...  
  
Are you catching all this?  
  
Gojyo rubbed his head. I stopped listening ten minutes ago.  
  
Sanzo sighed. When did Goku become the all knowledgeable man of everything Disney related?  
  
Gojyo shrugged. It's all in the pamphlet but I didn't know he could read.  
  
Hey I heard that!  
  
Like I care. Where are we going now?  
  
Goku beamed. The Haunted Mansion!  
  
Sanzo yawned and followed his three partners through tall black gates and stared up at a old looking house made of red brick.  
  
Haunted Mansion? It just looks like they need a maid to me.  
  
The group treaded along a brick path and entered the darkened house, passing by a fireplace with a painting above it.  
  
Sanzo snorted. It turns into a skeleton, how clever.  
  
The four men were escorted into a small room with other people that were in line with them. Sanzo gritted his teeth together as more and more people were shoved into the tiny room.  
  
Hasn't anyone ever heard of personal space?!  
  
Hakkai looked at the strange pictures on the wall. These are going to change or something right?  
  
Gojyo leaned against the wall. If this is the ride, it sucks.  
  
The lights dimmed and a man's voice came from overhead while the pictures changed. Goku jumped and grabbed Gojyo's arm.  
  
Get off me you smelly monkey!  
  
The lights cut off and Goku yelped while a woman's scream pierced through the room and Sanzo looked up to see what was suppose to be a lady hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Yes, truly frightening. Suicidal puppets.  
  
From the far wall two doors opened and led to a moving platform where large black chairs with hand bars were waiting for them.  
  
Goyjo ride with me!  
  
Gojyo batted Goku's hand away and slid in the seat next to him. Just don't touch me.  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo got in the moving chair behind the odd couple.  
  
This doesn't seem too bad, I doubt this ride will do much more than move from one room to another.  
  
Sanzo grunted and crossed his arms. I could probably sleep through this one.  
  
The ride went from scary room to scary room with a old man's voice narrating overhead, all the while Goku clinging to Gojyo's arm. The ride shifted to an outdoor graveyard and Sanzo leaned forward to inspect each grave.  
  
Well they do put a lot of work into these rides, I'll give them th.....  
  
BAM!  
  
Hakkai watched as puppet of a ghost slowly fell backwards with a hole straight through it's eyes. He turned to Sanzo who had his gun out stretched, smoke rising from the barrel.  
  
  
  
Sanzo lowered his gun slowly, eyes searching the graveyard for any more possible attackers. It jumped out at me. Sorry.  
  
He hid his gun back underneath his robes as the ride stopped moving and the music cut off. Hakkai sighed heavily as a recorded voice came on from overhead.  
  
_Please remain seated, the ride will be moving momentarily._  
  
Sanzo, did you just shoot something?! Goku tried to poke his head out from behind the high backing of his chair. Man, we're gonna get kicked out of here for sure!  
  
Will you get off me?! Get out of the damn cart and go over there if you're going to talk to them!  
  
Sanzo, what did you shoot?!  
  
Sanzo's eye twitched again as Goku and the recorded voice repeated over and over in his head.  
  
-----  
  
A half hour later the four men emerged from the old house, Hakkai holding his head in his hands and Sanzo shifting his robes.  
  
Why did you have to shoot the puppet?  
  
Sanzo frowned. I already said I was sorry. They shouldn't have rides where things pop out at you.  
  
Well I'm sure when they were creating the ride they didn't think someone would get scared and shoot at the puppets!  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes and sat down on a wooden bench behind him. I bet if you got scared you would of done the same thing.  
  
Gojyo grunted. Yes because you know I have my staff tucked behind my shirt.  
  
Hakkai sighed and sat down next to Sanzo. Well this day certainly didn't go like I thought it would.  
  
Are we leaving now?  
  
Hakkai looked up at Goku whose eyes had grown two sizes and were sparkling with unshed tears. The only person having fun here is you, I don't think I can take much more of Sanzo.  
  
  
  
Hakkai turned to Sanzo. Well it's true. You're obviously not having any fun and neither is Gojyo. I'm just tired.  
  
Gojyo huffed and threw his hair behind his shoulders. I never said I wasn't having fun, I just don't like the water rides.  
  
Sanzo stood up. Alright, one more ride and we're done.  
  
Goku smiled. OK. Since we went on all the good ones already we'll finish up with It's a Small World.' It's in a boat but it moves really slow so you won't get wet at all Gojyo.  
  
  
  
Hakkai stood up. Looks like we're finally agreeing on something today.  
  
Sanzo caught up with Hakkai and walked with him behind Goku and Gojyo. I'm just glad this is the last one. I hate it here.  
  
-----  
  
What is up with this ride? Gojyo sat with his arms crossed next to Sanzo who was sitting in the exact same pose.  
  
I think it's cute.   
  
Cute? These kids are freaky. Sanzo scowled at the little mechanical dolls around them, all different races, singing the same song.  
  
_It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all it's a small small world.  
_  
This song is going to be stuck in my head the rest of the day. Gojyo grumbled and slid further down in his seat, looking at Goku who was clinging to the side of the boat, eyes wide. Maybe we could sell him to Disney and he could be a part of this ride.  
  
Sanzo nodded. All these kids look like they've had lobotomies.  
  
Hakkai laughed as their boat pulled up to the exiting dock.  
  
-----  
  
Alright well I'm glad we're heading home. I'm ready to go to sleep.   
  
The four Saiyuki boys stood in a line while Hakkai called for Hakuryu. The small animal appeared, flying high above them and transformed into a familiar green Jeep.  
  
Sanzo yawned and climbed into the passenger's seat while Goku and Gojyo took up the rear. I just want to leave. This place give me the creeps.  
  
Well I had fun. Goku started bouncing in the back seat and Gojyo bumped him on the head.  
  
Goku, now it's quiet time. So shut up!  
  
Goku scooted down in his seat and leaned his head back. Yeah whatever you wussy water sprite.  
  
What was that?  
  
  
  
Sanzo turned around, his gun out and cocked. Quiet time!  
  
Gojyo put his hands up in a defensive pose. Right, sorry.  
  
Yeah, sorry.  
  
Sanzo turned back around and starting humming to himself as Hakkai took off towards the main road.  
  
It's a small world after all......oh shit.  
  
-----


End file.
